Happily Ever After
by teefana
Summary: A purely romantic story,on how adam and teela found each other.


Author's note-the characters of He-man and his friends/enemies belong to Mattel. For all of my fellow he-man fans who take the trouble to read and review this story ,this is my first attempt at fiction writing ,and, secondly this story contains no violence whatsoever-it is purely romantic on how Adam and Teela found each other.

Happily Ever After

Chapter one-Confusion

Teela watched Adam move out of the sparring room, Cringer behind him .After he left, she replaced the weapons they had used, closed the door behind her and moved out.

She walked along the long corridor open on one side .At one point the setting sun silhouetted the peaks of the mountains. The still visible snow on the tops gleamed like burnished gold. Birds flew across the sky in their varied formations. The fragrance of flowers blooming in the royal gardens below assailed her .It was a time of profound peace.

The Captain had always loved the early morning and evening hours. She loved the way the evening hues faded and were replaced by the velvety darkness of the night; when a sudden single star was suddenly replaced by a billion others. She always thought they looked like diamonds strewn across a dark velvet sheet .It was a side of her personality hardly anyone knew about, for she preferred to keep it hidden.

That day, she was relatively free" No hurry today for a change "she thought to herself" just dinner and bed-let me enjoy this time of the day, today." She walked up to one of thepillars on the balcony and sat on the wide railing ,with her back propped up against the pillar .In that peaceful setting, her mind began to clear up. She began to think over a lot of issues which had niggled at her subconsciously, for some considerable time now.

At 21 yrs she held one of the most important posts in Eternia, that of the Captain of the Royal Guard. She was also Bodyguard to the Prince .She had given her all to her job so far, and it had seemed to pay off .The constant guidance of her wise father had played a significant role in her success.

Of late, she had felt her job become so mechanical-routine. Even Skeletor, s attacks had become predictable!!! With He- man around she knew it was highly unlikely Eternia would really fall into the hands of the evil minions. She wondered with alarm if she was getting dissatisfied with her job! Further soul searching provided a definite answer on that point-she was not bored with her job, but it was failing to give her the complete fulfillment she had thought it would.

Then there was the issue of her markedly changed relationship with Prince Adam. A definite rift had appeared between them. The old camaraderie had almost all but disappeared .The feeling of deep friendship they once shared had all but gone .At one time Adam had felt as much her own as her own father Now he felt more and more like a stranger .Part of the cause was revealed to her honest introspection-when He-man first came on the scene, she had been so dazzled by him, she could think and talk of nothing else. Unfortunately, that phase had lasted a couple of years and Adam and her father had been her main sounding boards. It wore off eventually, but she supposed it was inevitable Adam would have felt neglected and hurt.

It was around that time ,she now remembered ,that he had started changing and become the carefree Prince he now was .She had been more alarmed than she cared to show at this detrimental change and had tried to rouse him to a sense of duty-direct questions cajoling ,sarcasm-nothing had worked. Her father had remained strangely silent throughout, except to sharply pull her up when he thought she was going over board. "Strange, that", she thought, musingly "Daddy's the first to notice people go downhill and to try to warn and help them if they let him, yet, in this important case he did nothing." It had now reached a point when the very thought of going to look for Prince Adam bred a sense of revulsion in her. To see her childhood friend loafing his time away, or worse yet, behaving like a fool in the presence of the mostly greedy, fawning ladies of the court now filed her with pain and disgust. Initially it had amused and then exasperated her but now it disgusted her.

The second matter which bothered her was the question of rank-a lot of sarcastic comments had been passed by the more mean minded nobility on Teela's status in court, especially with respect to her constant proximity to the Prince. Many had overtly treated her like hired help; and though she had been warned to expect this by her more experienced father, and had so far handled it quite well, some of the nastier comments had begun to hurt, more so with Adam changing so much-although she did acknowledge the fact that Adam himself had always treated her like his best friend at all times. Even so ,in the background of his changing behavior it was beginning to affect her relationship with the Prince, the King ,and the Queen. The Queen had always been there for her and as a child she had been the closest to a mother she had known .Now, at 21 yrs ,she no longer felt the same.

Teela had been initially blinded by He-man's valor, but it had faded off .He was no doubt the most powerful man she had seen, and one of the bravest warriors she had met,But now the flush of hero worship had passed off. "I even fancied myself in love with him at one time, she thought smiling to herself, "now he's just a very good friend .It's Adam .I can't figure him out. I don't know whom to ask and what to do. The situation feels more and more uncomfortable each day-I have started hating it." For the first time she seriously toyed with the idea of taking a good long break.

Sitting there, lost in thought, she lost count of time, and by the time she was fully aware of herself, the night had fallen and the stars were out in all their glory. She felt very tired –and slowly slipped off the railing and began walking back to her room. "Teela", Orkos voice came behind her, "why didn't you come in for dinner?" "Dinner?", she asked in surprise, "is dinner served then?". Orko looked at her- this was a first!!! "Are you all right?" he asked her gently, "you do seem a good bit peaked up these days." Teela hesitated and replied," nothing that a good night's sleep and a bath won't cure. Thanks, anyway. I'll go down to the kitchen later and fetch my dinner."

As it turned out there was no cause for that. When she reached her room, she went into the shower and had a good long hot bath. "Dinner's over, anyway," she thought, tiredly,"It doesn't matter how late I eat now-or whether I have it all, for that matter!!!" But when she came out, dressed in a thick long flowing peach nightgown, her long hair wrapped up in a towel, she found her dinner on a tray in her room, and her father in his dressing gown waiting for her, seated in her armchair.

Chapter 2-Conversations.

Duncan looked up at his daughter and smiled-"Feeling fresh, dear?' he asked, with a smile" it's your favorite dinner today-steamed rice and vegetables and meatballs."

Teela returned his smile, removed the towel from her hair, gently swabbed it and replaced it with a fresh one. She sat in another chair opposite her father .He gently pushed the tray towards her-picking up her spoon, she began to eat silently.

Duncan studied his daughter; though Teela didn't know it, her father had a fairly good idea of what she was going through. For not the first time, he cursed Grayskull for it's terrible secrets-even though he more than anyone, knew how vital it was for the very existence of the planet for those secrets to be kept-Adam having to cultivate a personality distinctly unfavorable for himself, and thereby gradually isolating himself from all he loved, so that He-man's identity could remain safe; and Teela losing and never knowing who her mother was-all, all so that Grayskull would be safe

Teela worked her way through her meal, silently, but her father's sudden question startled her-"Want to talk about it? he asked, gently. She considered for a moment and then shook her head-after all what was the point?? She would only get a whole lot of vague answers, or a lot of denials, or be told things would be clear by and by. "And that," she thought, "is just what I don't need right now." "No father, "she said aloud, shoving the next spoonful into her mouth. He raised his eyebrows in surprise "There is a problem, then" he said. She didn't reply

Duncan did not know how to proceed. His daughter was a grown woman now, and as far as he knew, she didn't have any secrets from him. But, this frank refusal to talk to him alarmed him. 'If this trend continues we all will become perfect strangers to each other."

Before he spoke, however, his child surprised him with her own question 'Father "she said" what is the procedure for taking a good leave of absence-say 3-6 months or so?"

Duncan was so surprised by her question words failed him, initially-then, he asked her 'Why?"

"I am going away" she stated simply. Her father frowned "Then he said", you'll have to give me a proper explanation. Technically my dear, you report directly to me-and your application for such a request will have to go through me to the King. And, I have full right to refuse it if I feel it is unwarranted. So, Teela, tell your superior why you need a leave of absence for 6 months- your responsibilities here are considerable, you know-you just can't walk away."

Teela looked at her father and decided to tell him the truth-straight. But there was no shouting, no display of temper."I want to go away," she said, "because I have become a stranger to the young man who once was my closest friend .My job involves being with him-and it's more difficult day by day-I want to go because I can't watch him degrade himself any further, and ,if I stay here much longer, before I sort myself out ,I am going to end up hating him .All that the sight of him breeds in me now is revulsion and disgust-it'll end up as hatred next. "Duncan was horrified at her words-he had never dreamt she had taken Adam's irresponsible act so seriously, or yet that it was affecting her so badly..

"I am going," she continued," because I know I won't get any explanations from you. I also want to get away before the acute consciousness of rank and status sink into me and destroy whatever is left of my relationship with the King and Queen. Quite simply, it's all getting too much to handle and I can't do it here, all by myself, alone. So I want to go".

Duncan looked at his daughter steadily .After sometime he said ,softly," I refuse to grant you leave on those grounds Captain .And, should you feel desperate enough to approach the King over my head, I will make sure he refuses it too."

Teela lowered her head-her lips were trembling but she refused to let the tears come. She started putting the empty dishes on the tray. Her father put his fingers under her chin and lifted it up. She kept her eyes resolutely lowered, but a vagrant tear trickled down,-she said nothing however and steadfastly refused to look at him.

"Oh, darling," he said, compassionately,- and those kind words broke down her defenses. She flew into her father's arms and let the tears come .Duncan pulled her into his arms, her tears wetting the sleeve of his robe ,and gently stroked her loose wet hair ,the towel having come undone. He waited for her tears to stop. He had blinded himself to the obvious truth, had wanted to blind himself to the obvious truth-it had been too painful for him to see his daughter and the Prince drifting apart, the beautiful relationship they shared slowly dying-he did feel for his child, but how much more so for the misunderstood young Prince!!! If his Teela, who had grown with Adam, could think of him with –what were her words-disgust and revulsion-what about other strangers? He thought of the King's behavior with Adam, and he shuddered. "Oh, Adam, son," he thought, sadly "what a heavy price to pay!!"

Eventually, .Teela's tears ceased, she lifted her head from her father's shoulders and blew her nose. Her hair was askew, her eyes swollen and her nose red,-she had seldom looked so unattractive ,at any time, but her father gazed at her face with all the tenderness only a father can feel." Better now, "he asked her gently. She nodded her head. "All right, now listen to me. Irrespective of what anyone in court might have said, which I warned you about right when you joined up, have the King or Queen themselves, directly ,or in anyway ,tried to pull rank with you? Think hard and answer dear."

She thought hard. "No," she answered ,finally," Daddy ,it's-I get hurt sometimes with the way those vamps talk ,and with Adam changing so much-I sometimes wonder if they are right after all."

"Teela," her father asked looking directly at her "Do you completely trust the King and Queen in a matter like this? She looked at him" May I be frank?"

His heart sank, but he smiled, nevertheless" I am your father, not Eternia's. ' he said, pointedly.

"Then, "she aid, "my answer is no. Father I know the King was a co-soldier with you ,but to be honest, even now, I can't think of him other than as the King with all his rank and power. Same for the Queen too-and it's worse now, with Adam's changing so much. "She waited, thinking he would chide her for her ingratitude to their Majesties. But he didn't .He had realized that she had become so distraught ,she was failing to think straight-otherwise why would she ever doubt the Queen ,who had never differentiated between her and Adam when they were growing up? What she needed was the truth and he knew there was no way he could tell her that, even if it was the one thing he wanted to do in the whole world. So he handled it with his usual fatherly wisdom "You do have a point dear," he said, "I know Randor as a soldier, you don't.-to expect you to be on the same terms with him was, I admit, impractical. No, Teela, let's do this-you give their Majesties the same unconditional respect and courtesy you would give any Royalty, anywhere. Don't be familiar, for now, if you can't, but don't cool off either. It would be extremely difficult for you to work under those strained relationships" he added, quietly "it would hurt them ,you know-and contrary to what you think, they never thought of you, or me ,for that matter as any thing ,other than family,-your own heart will tell you, Teela, how much the Queen has cared-do you really think you would have become the balanced young woman you now are ,if she had not actively used her influence on you during your childhood.? With all my love, and all my care, I would never could have done that, dear. I owe her and don't know if I can ever repay her kindness to you."

By then, Teela was back to some semblance of her usual mature self. She nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. "You are right," she said," sorry, Daddy-I guess I suddenly went crazy. They are wonderful people." Then she asked him the question he didn't want to hear "But what about Adam?"

Duncan held his daughter close. He heard the sorceress speak to him" NO Duncan not yet, not yet." "Doesn't she ever back off,?" he wondered tiredly. Then he started helplessly, "Teela darling ,if I told you I know the reason Adam has changed, that there is nothing for you to worry about, that I can't divulge it because it is a cause of national security-would you believe me? If I told you I was completely convinced of his integrity, that there is nothing for you to fear/judge him would you trust me? And, if I told you that he is even today the same old friend you know, would you trust me completely?

'

Teela pulled back-her father was unmistakably sincere, but she had expected something of the sort. "Same old story "she thought," He won't tell me whatever it is." She kept quiet.

"Well, young lady?" he asked, a little sharply.

"Well sorry Daddy. No" she replied. "I can't accept something like this on faith even from you, for this long-and anyway, you are the one who taught me not to!!!"

He smiled" Teela, I am sorry ,darling, because this is the maximum I can tell you-you won't be getting final proof of my words –yet-from any one. However," he added as he watched her face fall," maybe we can send you on an investigational expedition that would likely take you few months at least-would that do?"

Teela smiled for the first time" Thank you Daddy,"

"There have been reports of seismic activity on Mount Eternos., beyond the plains of Perpetua," he said" You have received a basic training in natural disaster monitoring and management - I could send you with Prof Quaker and his team,-someone has to go anyway as a representative of the King .Its a beautiful sylvan place with kind hospitable people; it will give you enough time to sort things out .Maybe you'll do it better when you are alone .But I will definitely miss you."

She squeezed him, heart grateful" Thank you Daddy"

'And now good night my heart," he said. Then he did something he hadn't done in a very long time –tucked her in and kissed her goodnight .By the time he picked up the tray of dinner dishes and turned to the door, he turned back for a look at his child. She was already dead to the world .His eyes moist, he softly closed the door after him and left.

Chapter 3-Retreat

"Why Teela? was what Queen Marlena first asked him, when he petitioned the Royal Couple the next morning," why not any of the other masters?"

Duncan was at a loss, but only for a second-he immediately replied" She requested me to send her Your Highness. She said it would be beneficial."

"For her, more than anyone else ,I suppose ," the Queen spoke up ,with a smile, "No Duncan ,let me finish.-it's been some time since I saw a change in the child .An undefined distance seems to have come between us-when Adam told me it's been many months since she ripped him up, I knew something was wrong .And, when a few days ago, Lady Ravenna blatantly insulted her in front of the entire court, Teela went white ,but didn't utter a word-I knew then something was seriously wrong .I see by your face you didn't know anything about it ,"pausing as she noticed the shocked look on his face, "I thought you'd ask for a frank leave of absence for her-and was ready to grant it too. Instead you want this-well, all right-anything that will bring back our dear girl to us-And Duncan, don't worry too much will you? These things have a way of working out."

Duncan bowed" When does she leave?" the King asked.

"This afternoon, after lunch."Duncan said. He bowed and left the throne room.

Queen Marlena left the throne room too-she went to her son's chambers .He sat in his sitting room, his feet up on a stool, head leaning back against a chair, eyes closed .Her heart went out to him-She was almost definitely sure he was He-man-and she was wondering how long it would take him to tell her,his mother .She wondered how everyone else could be so blind to that fact.

"Adam, son"she called out softly.

He opened his eyes and smiled"Mother ",he said with surprise.

'I came to tell you." she said"Teela's leaving."

"Leaving?"He asked "Where, and when,-and why???"

"She's going on an investigational expedition with Prof Quaker to Mount Eternos. She probably won't be back for a few months."

Adam listened"She didn't tell me "he said quietly, the pain showing.

"We decided just now son, "his mother replied, to remove the misunderstanding," she doesn't know it herself ,yet. And now Adam, I have something to say to you-I don't mean to interfere, but I can see that over the last one year you and Teela have drifted apart. I know about national security secrets," sternly giving her a son before which he lowered his eyes ,"but" ,moving closer and speaking so softly he strained to hear," even the most powerful man in the universe needs to retain his friends, especially, ones as close as Teela." With that, she left the room before her son could recover from his shock.

Adam slowly made his way to Teela's room .She was packing, her back to him The sunlight coming through the windows played on her red hair, let loose and draping her back well below her knees-he watched, and noticed for the first time the grace as she moved and involuntarily ,his hand extended .He caught her hair gently in his hands and tugged it, even more gently. Teela turned.

Her eyes met his, neither spoke. He realized ,with a pang ,his old childhood friend would have made some comment and pulled her hair out of his hand at once-she hated people messing about with her hair-but the woman before him did nothing-she just watched him. He realized with a sudden shock, how drained she looked to him." Something's bothering her "he thought, 'and it's bothering her pretty badly .At one time I could have asked her,-now I ….I just can't"

"This is unexpected ", he said,

She nodded"Yes."

"How long do you expect to be gone?"

'2-6 months."

"Why the sudden interest in seismology, Teela? ",he asked ,lightly

She looked at him "I need a break ,Adam," she said' A break from me" "the thought flashed in his mind. Almost as if she heard him speak, Teela looked at him "It's not you Adam," she said, so gently ,he couldn't believe it was her. "I just need to recharge."

"Need any help to pack?" He asked

"No thanks, it's all done ", she said" Thanks anyway"

"Well I'll leave you to it,"he turned to go" Teela?

"Yes "she said turning back to look at him.

"Take care, you hear",sincerely.

"You too, Adam 'she said, touched,"you too.".

Teela wiped her lips with her napkin-she'd had a light lunch and was ready to leave .The Queen smiled at her-"Have a good journey ,dear " she said "come back to us ,as before."

Teela remembered her father's words the night before and felt ashamed of herself" Thank you Your Highness. "she said.-father and daughter then left the room.

The other members of the expedition were waiting at the Palace entrance-the head was Prof Quaker who had been Duncan's, old friend in school.2 vehicles had been packed with their camping gear. As the final details were being attended to, Teela stood with her back to the imposing Palace behind her-she didn't even want to look back, lest she see anyone-especially Adam.

Her father spoke to her softly" Teela. This is the first and last time you do something like this-dear, you can't take breaks, and of such long duration as and when you like. Make full use of these months, sort out everything you want to, and come back prepared for any eventuality, because we have to face it together –and remember dear, whatever happens, as long as I live I will always be there for you because I love you, Also whenever you feel you are fit enough to resume your duties,come back-I 'll send Buzz-Off instead-he knows that region like the back of his hand.'

His daughter nodded, she hugged him-they piled into the vehicles and were off.

Duncan watched the small convoy till he could see no more, then he headed to his lab.

Adam, watching, from his room, wondered" How is all going to end?"

Since this journey was more civilian than anything ,Teela had dressed accordingly in a navy blue knee length dress, with her hair in a bun at the nape of her neck-a few vagrant tendrils escaped anyway, and framed her young face, Her green eyes scanned the landscape "How nice," she thought "to make a real journey foe a change,"

Her co-passengers consisted of 4 men and 3 women. Prof Quaker ,her father's classmate. Andron, his young brilliant assistant .Steilder, his right hand man .Andriane Volver the metallurgist and the twins-Sienna and Joanna.. Teela didn't know any of them-they lived in their own world of like minded fraternity .A few introductory remarks had been made but now the whole group was silent. After a few hours, they had reached the outskirts of the suburbs of the great city. Dusk was falling, the sky was filled with myriad hues of yellow orange and red-they passed grooves of palm, natural hedges of wild flowers, their intoxicating scent filling the swiftly falling night air. Teela kept her arms on the edge of her vehicle and kept her chin on it. She felt the wind rush against her face, and a few tears rolled down-She let all the tensions of the past few days drain from her-, she started filling every ounce of her being with the beauty around her as she tried to free her mind from the baggage which weighed her down. The magical evening passed all too quickly and she was soon at the little village of Myella

Accommodations had been arranged for them all-a hot dinner was ready. After a quick wash, they were served a hot, filling meal by their generous hosts;-outside one could hear the sound of the insects and smell the heady scents traveling on the night breeze. As the members of the party went to sleep one by one Teela wandered outside, savouring the night air.-finally, she reluctantly headed back to her room. It was neat and comfortable, and through the windows, she had a lovely view of the biggest, fullest moon she could remember. For the first time in many months, there were no thoughts of Adam, the court vamps, Skeletor or anyone else as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Teela awoke refreshed and at peace the next morning –it had been many years since she felt so peaceful. Dressed in a soft floating floral print skirt, a cream blouse, her hair tied in 2 braids around her head, she joined the other members of the team at breakfast, and unknowingly drawing a few admiring glances from the women and men alike. .She looked impossibly young in her outfit. After breakfast ,they drove off, and after some time entered a path which led slightly uphill –at what seemed the peak of the uphill gradient, Steilder stopped the lead vehicles and said" ladies and gentlemen, for those of you haven't seen this below ,behold the Food Bowl of Eternia -the Plains of Agraria lie below you.

Teela stood in the back of her vehicle and looked –below her as far as her eyes could see, lay a sea of green –green in every shade imaginable-and far, far away to the horizon, it faded into mists. Tears unbidden sprang into her eyes at the sheer virgin beauty below her-she wished she could melt into and become one with the almost sacred beauty surrounding her. At Steilder,s "let,s go ",she sat back in her seat ,and thought to herself" Well, that beauty was so -,well almost divine-I am glad I got to see it ,and I'll remember it to my dying day".

Chapter 4-Towards refuge

The vehicles started their slow descent down the steep hills-into the vast fertile plains of Agraria. .Jolted from side to side, suddenly ,Teela saw a falcon, lone ,majestic ,flying high, high in the sky,-and the thought flashed in her mind" What power is this that makes this bird fly? What power teaches it to train, nest and take care of its nestlings? "That single powerful thought seemed to cleave right through the unhappiness and negativity that had rooted in her mind reaching, s it were to it,s very depths, leaving her with a profound sense of peace and clarity. Their journey through the plains of Agraria took them through vast fields of cereals and groves of fruits, through natural woodlands, by gurgling sparkling streams. Flocks of wild geese flew overhead, and ducks waddled fearlessly on the roads-they saw large numbers of cattle being put to pasture. By dusk, those same cattle were being herded home sounds of laughter could be heard from the great homesteads they passed, and heard maternal voices calling children in home from play. That was when they discovered they had made what she always considered in later years to be the most blessed mistake in her life.

Steilder had miscalculated their route and they had lost their way-they found themselves going more and more inland, and at one point were completely lost. As the group wondered what to do, Teela told him" Could I please have the maps? I spent my childhood holidays among these homesteads and i know these areas like the back of my hands-there are several places where we will be more than welcome for the night." Wordlessly ,Strider handed the maps to her- she scanned them swiftly, and to her delight found what she was looking for –she then told the others" Not far from here lies my paternal grandfathers huge plantation-we will be most welcome there and of no inconvenience at all-if everyone agrees, I can take you call there." "Her suggestion met with unqualified approval from all the party members-it was near night now and they were all tired. With her directions, they very soon found themselves entering the massive gates of a huge mansion, blazing with lights.

At the sound of the vehicles drawing up, the old dignified butler of the homestead came out-he looked at the unknown faces getting out of the vehicles, but when he saw Teela, he gave an involuntary cry of joy which was loud enough to bring the mistress of the household. Lady Marion, out of the house-she was Duncan's mother. Teela hugged the old butler and then ran into her grandma's open arms. After the initial euphoria over her unexpected welcome had subsided, she introduced the other members of her group and explained why they were there. Marion gave orders for hot meals to be served and rooms made ready., and the entire group went indoors .The old lady took Teela to her own room, with orders to spend the night there, and she also gave orders that dinner would be served immediately, so that the other members of the team could retire and rest .After a good lavish dinner, they all murmured their excuses and retired to rest, but Teela went with her grandma to her room to spend the night there.

'And now, my love "Marion said, gazing fondly at the young face next to her," come and tell me what you have been up to. I never thought you would travel on a nonmilitary expedition like this-is everything alright?"

As grandma arranged herself under the sheets, Teela plopped down on the downy bed next to her-and for once in her young life decided to bare her heart to the loving, wise woman beside her. In years to come she would never know how many times she would thank the Ancients that she overcame her customary reserve and did so!!

"Grandma," she started," may I be frank with you? You won't condemn or judge me, will you?"

"Darling, you can tell me anything you want-and I would never judge or condemn you;. don't you know that yet?"

Quietly, Teela started telling her grandmother about what had been happening in her life over the past few years. She left nothing out, and for once told her the complete truth, especially about Adam and He-man. The wise old eyes watched her, listening keenly, missing nothing on the young wistful face, noting every change of expression. These were things she could never tell her father, no matter how close they were, and for once it was good to know there was someone she needed to hide nothing from. Finally, Teela fell silent.

"Marion smiled "So what's to condemn?" she asked he grand-daughter smiling tenderly.

"You tell me, "Teela replied," I've been beating myself up for my nastiness to him."

Marion reached up and pulled the beautiful young head next to her own gray one on the pillow." Adam,"she began," was your childhood friend. Now, for whatever reason you say, he seems to have changed; and changed so much that even you say you can't recognize him…..hmmmmmm…..Teela ,there is one very significant point in all this-you did say Duncan told you to your face that there is nothing to worry about didn't you?"

"Grandma, he always says that when things start to go wrong."

"Now, Teela, I want you to think and answer carefully- in all the times you father has made an assessment of any situation or it's outcome, how often has he really been wrong?"

Teela burrowed her head into the pillows and thought hard. She soon realized her grandma had made a very significant point-Duncan was hardly if ever wrong in his assessment of persons or situations-her mind started clearing up-her father had been unmistakably sincere when he had told her not to worry about Adam, and he sounded so sure of himself too .So finally, it all came down to a matter of trust-was she going to trust her dad and let her apprehensions and doubts go or was she going to continue clinging to them.? It ultimately boiled down to a matter of faith.

"Actually, "she said slowly," Daddy's hardly ever been wrong."

"You must let to trust more dear, 'Marion told her gently, "remember, the universe runs on faith- we have faith the sun will rise every morning, the seasons will change regularly-and –specially someone like your father, who would never want nothing but your highest happiness in his heart. The baggage of mistrust and doubt would be too heavy for you to carry otherwise."

Teela sighed"So now, what do you suggest? "she asked.

"Trust your father completely," the old lady said firmly, "give Prince Adam the complete respect he is due as a prince, and the caring that is his due as your best friend,.

Teela, we all change, with time, -can you, yourself ,honestly, say that every change in yourself has been for the better, that there is nothing in you that needs to be modified?"

Her grandchild shook her head, feeling ashamed when she remembered her oft repeated sarcasm towards the young Prince, the hurt look in his eyes when she spoke to him, many times, and with a deeper sense of pain, her own disregard of his feelings. She remembered her father's repeated requests to be more subtle, his observation that true strength was that which would never hurt, unless really called for, by mind, word or deed, and her own nonexistent efforts to seriously live by that worthy peace of advice. "I need to change a lot of things in myself," she firmly thought to herself,"and I swear I start now. It's Adam who's been true in our relationship so far-he never changed in his care for me, even in spite of all my very obvious shortcomings-in spite of all the pain I have caused him-while I turned tail at the first sign of problems and left him- I guess I am the one who,honestly, has caused this relationship to go off course."

Teela placed her head on her grandma's shoulder, and the old hand went around her own, reassuringly"You are right, Grandma," she said, quietly" I don't trust enough, even those I love. Adam never changed in his kindness to me, even though I've been abominable to him I am the one who took offence at his behavior, even though it really, really didn't cause harm to anyone but himself. I've been a poor friend to him over the last few months."

Marion held her eyes" It's never too late to change dear,' she said," It's never too late."

Then she asked Teela the most important question "Teela , you are a grown woman and I ask you this only because I want to help you-if you think I am interfering just tell me, and we won't discuss this again-is Prince Adam to you just a friend, or has he, over time become much more?"

Her head low, her eyes alight, cheeks flushing as she spoke-Teela replied. She had never been so candid in her life with any woman and probably never would be- but she knew the secrets would go with her grandma to her grave," He's become so handsome, grandma. He's the kindest most cultured man I know and that kindness makes no distinction-he will be a great King, because of that. He is so good at relating to people, he genuinely cares,-it warms my heart every time he smiles or shows his caring for me. I don't know if I am just a friend to him and that really is what hurts- if he marries someone else, it will be one of the biggest losses of my life-because I care so much."

Marion was stunned-after all, it was not any easy thing to be told that your young grandchild had developed an attachment for the young Prince-but she didn't let her apprehensions show. She pulled Teela's face to her own for a good night kiss and laughed lightly, "First love, "she said, mischievously." Good night, dear .We'll work it all out together."

"Good night, Grandms, "Teela snuggled into her pillows, falling asleep within seconds.

Marion made sure the young girl was fast asleep before she tucked her in and slowly made her way downstairs. She reached the large library on the ground floor and sank into a comfortable chair .A comfortable fire was burning, and she needed to sort out her thoughts.

Her Teela had professed her love for the young Prince, and she was being unmistakably sincere about it .It was clear her feelings were deep and true. Marion couldn't think what to do-she did not know if Adam reciprocated Teela's feelings or how to tell her to proceed .Looking back, she supposed it was inevitable-the 2 of them had grown up together-somewhere down the line, the sibling like relationship had turned to love. From what she heard and saw of the young Prince he was a genuinely kind, cultured young man, and the fact that he was maddeningly handsome and the heir to the throne didn't exactly worsen matters-guessing who his future wife would be seemed a favorite game of all the gossips-" And ,as for Teela, just look at her ,"she thought ,with maternal pride-she remembered the far off day when her son had brought home the doll-like child with his intentions to adopt her-how surprised ,yet supportive she had been. Now that infant had grown into a cultured well mannered child, one of the most proficient warriors in Eternia, and her beauty had come as a surprise even to those who knew she would be beautiful-thick long dark red hair, flawless white skin, exquisite features, and those green eyes-they looked like the fresh spring grass when she laughed, and like dark virgin forests after the rain when she cried, or was in pain. Her warm loving heart, which she hid more often than not, and a deep sense of fairness and justice made her a magnificent woman.

"Put two such individuals together," she thought," and what can you not expect?" The question now was how to proceed in such a way that Teela was helped.

After an hour had passed she rose, shut the door and quietly switched on the communicator-she punched in Duncan's code.

A bend in the road-Chapter 5

Duncan was trying to read through a new journal on machine parts. He was getting nowhere though,-it had been 48 hrs since Teela left and she hadn't bothered to call. In itself that was a bad sign-it showed she really wanted to distance herself and really needed time for herself. Just as he really decided to try to sleep, his communicator switched on, and to his surprise, his mother's voice came over, clearly,

"Duncan," she said, "how are you son?"

"Mother," he replied warmly," what a surprise. How are you?"

"Teela's here son,"she said," she continued, after hearing his exclamation of surprise, and narrated how Prof Quaker and his team had landed in their home for the night.

"Did Teela talk to you, Mother? He asked

"She-well, son,-is this line secure?"

"Yes mother, absolutely."

"Duncan, I promised Teela I wouldn't betray any confidences-but, son , can you give me an answer to one question ,bothering me?"

"I will try to, Mother,"he said.

"Does Prince Adam care for Teela-not just as his friend,-but as one would a soul mate or spouse?"

Duncan finally had an idea in which direction the wind was blowing.

"I think so, Mother,"he said.

"That's not going to be good enough, son 'she said, softly

"Mother does Teela care for Adam in that way?" he asked her, urgently, all thought of sleep completely gone," is that why she went away? She would naturally hesitate to tell me, you know, and I can't very well ask her these things-the only other woman she is fairly close to is the Queen, and she can't very well tell her, she's Adam's mother."

The slight hesitation at the other end of line gave him the answer" My darling child," he thought," why didn't I guess? Why didn't I see?"

"Duncan, can you let her stay with me? Pull her off the mission I mean? What that child needs are people she can absolutely trust, the homely environment here and the natural beauty she loves so much. Can you do this for me, son?"

"If that's what you think she needs, Mother it will be done," he said, unhesitatingly,

"Good.Do that soon, and let me know."

"Goodnight, Mother."

"Good night, my son.' she switched off.

Duncan walked to the part of the palace where the Royal Family stayed. HE heard the voices of the Queen and King from the balcony where, they were having a last glass of milk. He waited, and then knocked, discreetly.

"Come in,"the King's voice called.

When he walked in they were both surprised to see him-"Is something wrong, Duncan?" the King asked

"I hate to interrupt your Majesties but my Mother just called," he said.

"Does this have anything to do with Teela?", the Queen asked directly.

"yes , he replied, deciding not to beat around the bush," Mother said she knows one major reason why she has changed so much-she told me she could help her much more by keeping her with her and not letting her isolate herself in the mountains."

"That's wonderful, "the Queen said, warmly," the child doesn't really have many friends you know,-women I mean .I is always there for her, but I do appreciate the fact that being a Queen can be a deterrent for confidences-and, besides, I am Adam's mother. If there was any problem regarding him, she couldn't very well tell me, could she?"

She saw a change come over Duncan's face-and an idea-not entirely impossible began to form in her mind.

"Is there anything we can do?" the King asked.

"I need permission to take her off the mission, 'he answered .hesitating, "I had kept Buzz –Off as a back up,"

"Duncan,"the King said, "I will say this only once, old friend. Your child grew up beside mine, and she has been like the daughter I lost,"squeezing his wife's hand"Both you and she never have, and, I am sure never will misuse any power you have been given-that being said, you both have as much right to your personal happiness as anyone else .I say this as your friend who once trained with you, so do what you feel is best-don't ask me about this again."

Duncan gave them a grateful smile-"I thank you, Your Majesties "he said,"And wish you both a good night."

Back in his room, he switched on his communicator-his mother was waiting." Well" ?"She asked.

"Keep her with you, Mother," he said," Tell her I may need her back faster than I thought, and I am sending Buzz-Off instead. Tell her to stay with you till I call her back."

"Good, son," she said," we'll get through this, don't worry"

Switching off, the old lady climbed back to her room. Teela lay fast asleep, hugging a downy pillow to her just as she had always done when she was a child. The soft breeze blowing through the widows ruffled her hair and the frills on her nightgown.

She must have dozed off because a gentle pressure on her shoulder woke her up. It was her husband, returned from a business trip. When she awoke, he gently kissed her forehead and said "All right Marion?" then looking at Teela," a lovely surprise,-when did she come?"

"Oh Listtden 'his wife spoke, softly,"just look at her, isn't she wonderful?"

'Yes, yes she is,' he replied, gently caressing the sleeping girl's face" she is staying long with us I hope?"

"A few months I hope," his wife replied.

He stared at her,"Months? Is something wrong?"

She nodded slowly-"Nothing we can't cure,'she said.

"Fine then,"he said, yawning, "I'll sleep in the next room, I know you will want your favorite grandchild with you tonight,"

His wife gave a sudden small cry of surprise-"Roydan,"she said, arms outstretched," darling, how are you?"

A young dark haired dark eyed young man came into the room. It was their eldest grandson, son of Duncan's sister-he held a high post in one of Eternia's largest chemical production houses. Even at this late hour, he looked dashing.

"Grandma,"he hugged her," how is you?"

Laughing softly, he walked to the other side of the bed, he sat himself by Teela's side-"this is a very unexpected but priceless surprise,'he said," when did beauty land here?'

"Oh Roydan,"his grandmother said," she came here today and will hopefully be with us for a very long time. How long are you here, son?"

"A month or so, maybe,' he replied, not taking his gaze off his cousin's face." I have taken my first real break in 6 yrs, Grandma, and I hope I will be spending most of it with you?"

"Me, or Teela," thought the old lady, chuckling to her. Aloud, she said' That would be wonderful indeed-my 2 grandchildren together .And now ,good night son-it's late-we're going to have a lovely time together ,so goodnight for now."

When her room was her own, she snuggled under the sheets and slept, happily.

At breakfast the next day, the team were busy, when the communicator went on-it was Duncan and he wanted to speak to Prof Quaker. The Prof came back after sometime and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, there has been a slight change of plan. The Master Buzz-Off will be accompanying us-we are to leave as per schedule, and the Master will join us along the way. Captain Teela is wanted back at the Palace.", then, turning to Marion, "Thank you for your hospitality ,Ma'am"

After thanking their hostess, the group went on their way, after requesting Marion to give their regards to Teela, who had not come down yet.

After sometime, the door opened and Roydan and Listtden entered. Roydan poured himself some juice, and asked" Where is Beauty? Isn't she down yet?"

Just then, Teela came down the staircase, in a hurry-by her standards she was terribly late, and the thought that she would hold up the group alarmed her. She was puzzled to see the room empty, except for her family. Marion explained what had happened and she was puzzled.

"How come Daddy did not call me," she wondered

"It was an excuse, Teela," her grandma spoke up, quietly," You see, dear I called your father last night and asked him to let you stay with me the remainder of your leave. You would like that, wouldn't you?'

She hugged her grandma" More than anything in the world, Grandma, more than anything in the world."

She then became fully aware of Roydan's presence and squealed"Roydan!!! When did you come?"

"Last night Beauty,"he replied.,giving her a gentle peck on her cheeks.

"I it's wonderful to see you,"she beamed," You are staying for sometime, Roydan, aren't you? I will be here for a couple of months at least. It would be great if you were her for part of the time ..."

"Likewise Beauty," he smiled, dimples out in full force.

As their carefree banter continued, Marion and Listtden watched content. It had been far too long, since young voices had reverberated in the house. Watching the 2 young people talk and laugh reminded them of the days when the house was full and happy with their own children-of holidays when the young homestead had basked in young laughter and tears .This time, even if for a few months, those happy times had returned.

As breakfast ended, Marion spoke"Teela, I want you to stay part of the day outdoors-that worn look has to go. Royda"turning to her grandson, "I give you part of the responsibility of making her rosy and chubby before she goes back."

"With pleasure, Grandma," the young man laughed," Shall we start with a ride after breakfast, Beauty?"

The following days were idyllic to Teela, and before she knew it a month had passed. With her caring cousin keeping her company, she rediscovered the dells, fells, and pastures of her childhood. Roydan kept her busy-riding, swimming, trekking, or just long walks together.

By the end of that one month, Teela's appetite was back,-her skin shone, eyes began to sparkle again, and her dimples flashed constantly. Her laughter rang frequently in the great house, and her grandparents were pleased. Duncan, getting timely reports from his mother, though he himself hadn't spoken to Teela, was at peace.

Teela herself felt the beneficial change-it was the peace, the heavenly beauty around her, and most of all the unconditioned love she got that restored her confidence and enthusiasm for life. By the end of that one month she was calmly able to reflect on the problem that had brought her to her grandparent's home, without pain.

Surprisingly, it was Roydan who helped her resolve her problem-one evening they had taken a long walk through the woods-beyond the western gate of the estate. They walked, content, on the carpet of leaves below, sunlight filtering through the trees above ,the sky in it's glory of color before the night set in-he had gently held her hand and asked her "What's the matter ,Beauty? Can't you tell me?"

She looked at him, then replied"I will Roydan-I know I can trust you,-but don't ask me to mention names, please."

"I won't,"he replied, looking at her intently.

They sat together by the woodland pool-she told him all about Adam and her problem with the growing distance between them. Concluding ,she said, "I've tried hiding behind a barrier so far Roydan-but it can't keep up for ever .I know I have to go back someday and face him ,and the problem just won't go away. It hurts so much-losing a relationship that was so true."

Her cousin smiled,"Do you know why I am here?' ,he asked,

"You said you were on leave," she replied, a little surprised.

"That's only part of the truth, 'he replied, smiling, his eyes kind" Teela, you remember Greta, don't you?"

"Of course "Greta was the daughter of the neighboring homestead. She and Roydan had been deeply in love with one another, and the match had the blessings of both families. Teela always knew her cousin would marry her someday.

"She married Lord Dervon's son, last week," he announced softly.

Teela was stunned,-she opened her mouth but no words came out.

"We drifted apart , Teela, "he began "the pressures of my work were many , I was so engrossed in them we spent less and less time together ,even when I was physically with her I was mentally preoccupied-to give her credit, she never asked of me more than I could give. I took her for granted you know, she is a wonderful woman-but no relationship, no matter how strong can survive the relentless cancer of neglect. .That is what happened to ours-she met young Dervon, who wasn't a fool like me-again, in all honesty, she never encouraged him,-and she was waiting for some sign from me, some word-which I never gave. When I found him with her more and more, I withdrew into a shell-so, she ended up marrying him."

There was a silence .He continued," Teela there may be problems of which you are not aware which made your friend change so much-since you say uncle Duncan isn't too bothered, just trust him .At this critical point. the onus of maintaining and nourishing the relationship is yours .No barrier can fully withstand the sacred pain of a broken heart ,trust me ,I know-it is exquisitely painful, yet makes you so much more sensitive and considerate of others-when I lost Greta, I hid behind every barrier I could, but when the pain reached the surface I could do nothing. So ,I came here-the one place I can cry in peace .,till my heart starts to heal. Teela if you love this young man, don't wait till it's too late –your many years of friendship give you that authority .Tell him, the first opportunity you get, but be prepared for the pain of refusal-it's terrible, but you'll die knowing you did all you could to keep your relationship alive, and that you told someone you loved, that you love them .I shall go to my grave, knowing I lost Greta- carelessness, indifference, and blindness."  
Teela looked at him, feeling for him with all her heart. , His pain gave her the courage to tell him her deepest fear-"Roydan, if he marries anyone else,I will die-just watching him with another woman wrings my heart-however will I live without him ?And yes, "softly ,meeting his gaze, "I am talking about Prince Adam-don't tell on me though .I want to be the only woman in his life-how will I live if it is not to be? ".it was almost a cry.

"Like I live now, I expect, "he said a little bitterly," but as of now ,Beauty, your Prince isn't engaged yet, and there's your old friendship you know-don't underestimate it's power. Let him know you care for him' let things pick up from there .If it isn't to be, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it-remember Beauty, whatever happens you have my shoulder to cry on,I've been there and done that,-you'll have to bear the pain of loss alone, if it doesn't click-but it won't have been for lack of effort,-and you always have me. So tell him, tonight-you can't waste any time on things like this.'

She smiled through her tears,-"Thanks brother."

They walked back home, in silence.

Later that night, Prince Adam sat on his balcony, lost in thought. It had been a month since Teela had left, and she hadn't bothered to call him-it had hurt. He seriously thought of slowly easing out of a relationship she didn't seem to be interested in, specially since a new woman had entered his life and made it abundantly clear she wanted him, as he was-no changes wanted, no strings attached.

It was Queen Castaspella,-she had come, ostensibly enough to ask for a shipment of precious eternial metals, but he and everyone else in the palace know that was just an excuse, She had come to firmly and finally persuade him to marry her, and return with her to Mystacore with her, as her King. She was a wonderful human being, capable ,generous ,brave, warmhearted, just, hardworking-and she deeply loved him-there was no doubt about that .The physical attraction between them was unbelievable-in every way she was a perfect match for him and yet …..And yet something held him back. It was the memory of a young green eyed girl, always in his life .Prince Adam wasn't yet ready to admit to himself that he cared for Teela so deeply, he was afraid to admit it to himself-for fear of her rejection. Queen Castaspella knew it too, and she wanted him before that hidden truth came forth and destroyed her chances for ever.

At that moment, Adam's armcom rang-and Teela's voice came over clear and full of life

"Adam-how are you?'

"Teela,"he replied," it's been so long!"

"I know,"her happiness at hearing him was audible,"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, Adam-if it makes any difference to you, I haven't called Daddy yet-ask him!!!"

He laughed "So, what's up, Captain,"he asked.

Miles away, she gritted her teeth-it had finally come to it" Adam, I have something to tell you, something important-are you alone?"

"What's up Teela? Are you in trouble?"

"Adam .I-…uh-I miss you,"she began falteringly, then soldier that she was she continued, bravely' what I wanted to say is-Adam, I will never have the courage to say this to your face so I chose the cowards way-I care for you with all my heart. You are much much more to me than my best friend-I don't know when you stopped being my friend, and became my sweetheart, but I do know I love you with every atom of my being-I say this, because if I don't today, I never will-I……Adam if you can't care for me as YOUR…sweetheart let me know, straight,-I will never bother you again, and will wish for you happiness with any woman you choose." ,though, she added mentally, "I will stop living the day you say those words."

If skeletor had suddenly appeared and told him he would turn over a new leaf, Adam wouldn't have been more surprised, or touched, or, in a way sad. Since the young Prince had never acknowledged how important she had become to him, at that point, he gave her an answer he thought was most appropriate, it was however, what she had dreaded to hear," Teela," he said gently, 'I am honored you trusted me enough to think of me that way-and even more so that you chose to tell me about it-it shows our friendship," she winced at the word," is strong-but dear I can't give you the assurance that I do and will want you in the same way. You are an inseparable part of my life and will always be special to me, but not in that way," if he could have heard, he would have heard her heart break, at that time," I think it only right that you know that I have been with someone who I feel maybe the one for me-I know this will hurt you ,but some day I hope my Captain, and my wife will be the best of friends."

Teela barely heard-the tears were falling like rain down her cheeks and she bit her lips to avoid giving him any sign of the anguish she was feeling-it was the first real setback the young girl had known, but even then the righteous upbringing of her father helped her" Think ,Teela, think," she gritted her, teeth ,resolutely trying to ignore the terrible pain in her heart, "what would you want him to do if your positions were reversed ?what would you want him to say? Though he didn't mean to hurt you, he's just told you he's met someone special-concentrate on that…"

She managed to speak "I am very happy for you ,Adam,….of course I didn't know ,else I'd never have told you,-who is the lucky lady –or shouldn't I ask?'

It was only then that Adam realized exactly what he had said-and he was appalled-to have disappointed his best friend, and caused her additional pain-how could he?

"Teela ,where are you? ',he asked in alarm, I think we need to speak face to face- this was a wrong thing to do…tell me where you are –I will come right away."

If he could have seen her he would have been horrified-she sat heavily on the floor, weeping copiously but silently, her lips compressed, hand over her heart - she managed to reply, coherently ,with all the willpower she had, "Adam don't be silly!!! You …..YOU ought to know me better than that-I'm on leave, remember-I'll be back soon, and then we'll ……we'll talk."

"Are you sure,"he asked, now suspecting something was seriously wrong, and beginning to worry.

"Of course, pal…"she managed," what….what do you take me for? Well, good night Adam. I'll see you soon." she cut off.

After she cut him off she burrowed her face in her hands and let out a soft cry of pain -Roydan, waiting outside the room ,heard it and went right in. When he saw her he guessed what had happened, and immediately ran to her and held her tight .She put her head on his shoulder and let the tears flow.

Realisation-Chapter6

The next 3 weeks were terrible, for Teela-she felt her world had ended and many days, she didn't want to wake up the next day when she went to bed. Prince Adam's words kept replaying in her mind and the finality of what had happened tortured her-on such days, she would look at Roydan, and wonder how he could laugh and joke.

However ,in the end, by the next month, the pain became a chronic ache-it was no longer an acute torture-every night, now she would look at Roydan, and say to herself ,like a parrot ,before she slept "The sun will rise tomorrow; I will find happiness in life again-I will not let this destroy my life.-and, most of all, I will not allow Adam to be hurt-because I love him" That thought usually brought on a fresh bout of tears , but eventually, that too stopped.

But that event had a significant lesson which Teela learnt-she learned the sanctifying glory of loss, of pain, which no mortal can escape-for the first time she felt compassion for the ladies of the court who had professed to love Adam,-hitherto, she had always held them in contempt, but now she felt for those unknown souls who loved him, and would never have him. She realized, with gratitude, the abiding security of her father's love and that of her family-she realized fully the greatness of Roydan, sharing his deepest pain with her, and converting it into a stepping stone to move on, and to empathise with those in pain. The pain she had undergone exposed the softness in her for the first time, and it was a beneficial change, for her.

She was no longer in any doubt about whom Adam would marry-it was in all the newspapers that the Prince had grown extremely close to Queen Castaspella, and would in all likelihood marry her. Rumors said that a decision would be announced at the reception of the King's niece, Princess Elena .Teela knew the time of her leave would end just about then, and she would have to go back.

Meanwhile, Prince Adam had spent a disquietening 2 months. Teela had never called him back, and as days passed, he felt awkward to ask Duncan where she was. Every time Castaspella pulled him into her arms, the image of Teela rose before his eyes, and though he had gently told off many girls before, this time, he found himself wondering what her feelings exactly were. Knowing her as he did, he realized by now that she would have been probably badly hurt-but he didn't know how to rectify things. One thing was clearer by the day-Castaspella's virtues notwithstanding, he was finding it for and more difficult to feel for her as a sweetheart,; even the physical attraction between them seemed to have blunted.

Finally, one day, about a fortnight before Elena's wedding, he gently told her that though she was one of the loveliest women he had met, he could not commit himself to her just then and needed more time-for both their sakes. He requested her to give him one more year, at the end of which he would tell her definitely ,if anything would be there between them or not .Castaspella was bitterly disappointed ,but was wise enough not to rush him. She graciously agreed, and announced her decision to leave -alone, after the wedding.

Princess Elena had always been Teela's friend, and she chose her to be her chief maid of honor, She arrived at Agraria one day, and saw her friend playing with the rabbits in the garden, while an extremely handsome young man lounged next to her, a couple of white doves cooing on his shoulder. On seeing her, Teela rose with acry of joy, and hugged her.

Elena began"Teela, you are going to be my chief bridesmaid-,'seeing the protests form on her friend's lips, she quickly continued, 'now darling, don't refuse me. You know I 'd do the same for you, if you asked me to."

"Fat chance of that,'Teela laughed, gently kissing her friend," alright, I won't make a fuss .But I need make my dress –and you haven't given me much time, you know!!!'

"It's all taken care of,"Elena replied affectionately, "I asked Duncan for your lovely green dress-it was just right, remember-and I took the liberty of giving it to the seamstress-Teela think of the dress as a wedding gift from me to you –I won't tell you what it's like-only that it'll make everyone realize exactly how lovely you are , and how well you succeed in hiding it!! And, whatever do you mean, FAT CHANCE OF THAT? Are you trying to tell me you're going to remain single? Hah!!!!!"

As she turned to go, she casually glanced over her shoulder and mentioned," You do know that the Etherian lady's going back don't you-alone?"''

Teela felt her face flush-"I …uh….isn't Adam going with her? I mean the papers all said so!!!"

"Oh darling, you believe what the papers say….they have betrothed me a dozen times already-to the most unlikely people!!! No ,Teela, something made Adam change his mind-that woman was literally on his lap all the time, and she's a tough one for any man to refuse"-I just hope he realizes the woman he wants is right under his nose, "and, she thought grimly, "I'll make sure he realizes it at the wedding. How could he even think of another woman, except you? He must be blind, the fool."

Aloud, she said," Your leave ends just after the wedding doesn't it? Good-you spend the last few days with me, -and we'll first let them see you at my wedding-you can go home after the reception, back to the palace,-do agree dear, there's a dear."

Teela smiled," alright, have it your own way-you will tell Daddy won't you?"

"Sure," Elena kissed her," see you before the wedding, and you too Roydan, and your grandparents, Teela."

The great hall had been magnificently decorated as befitted a royal wedding. , The groom stood at the altar, awaiting his bride. The guests most of whom were nobility were attired in their best, watched the entrance through which the bride would enter-but when Teela walked in first, as befitted her position, they were stunned.

She walked down the aisle, dressed in the lightest shade of cream, in a dress which caressed her body, and seemed to fall endlessly-the sleeves were long and slender fitting her arms to perfection. Her back was covered,-with her long ,long red hair ,falling way below her knees,-on her head was a diamond tiara, which she had agreed to wear after a heated discussion with her friend" It's your wedding .Elena," she had said "you can't ask me to wear a tiara for this; and oh my goodness, is that a veil? You must be crazy!!!"

"Teela darling,"her friend had pleaded so earnestly, Teela bit her lip, and didn't have the heart to continue"for me, darling, please…..look, my veil and crown extend halfway across the square, they wont need to sweep it up the next day, "drawing laughter, "you can wear this teeny veil for me .You don't want to spoil my day ,do you?"

So, a knee length gossamer veil covered her face ,partly ,as she walked down the aisle-the pin drop silence she took to be muted disapproval, and had no way of knowing it was silent admiration. Queen Marlena, after one glance at her, hazarded a look at her son-the look on his face confirmed all her doubts.Adam sat in his seat. His hand gripping the railing-his face was an open book for all to read, but he neither knew or cared-he couldn't believe the beautiful creature walking down the aisle was his childhood friend-and as he watched her, he realized and accepted humbly, why he had refused Castaspella-his heart had always belonged to another- his Teela.

Then he remembered the answer he had given her-and his heart crushed like a vice-he hoped he hadn't lost her for good and determined to tell her first chance he could. Opposite him the Etherian Queen knew her chances were over for good, as she watched his face. She was glad she was going home with her face saved.

Adam never knew how the wedding was completed, or the reception, for that matter-Teela had spent the entire reception dancing with her cousin, for he was leaving the next day, and it was her way of showing him how grateful she was to him for all the help he had given her-from the moment the first strains of music started, till they were the last ones to leave, she did not even look at another man, her father included.

But finally, back in her palace room, in a short frock, with her gown over it, she was getting ready for bed ,when she was surprised by a knock on the door- she opened it.

"Adam," she said," is something wrong?"

"Teela," he said, "I need to talk to you-now; and before you ask, it can't wait till morning .Will you come down to the rose arbor with me,?"

She hesitated-she was really tired-but did not have the heart to refuse him, "Come on ,"she said .pulling the door of her room behind her.

They walked into the now silent garden and sat on the bench, under the arbor .She looked at him" What happened? "she asked.

He, held her face in his hands gently and began"Do you remember the time you told me you felt about me? 'seeing the shame on her face, he exclaimed ,"no, Teela, now you hear me through-I was not sure about Castaspella, I didn't know if she was just one of the most attractive women I knew or was something more to me-and I definitely didn't know what you meant to me-so I answered as I did-But ,when it finally came to it, I just couldn't ask her to marry me, and I never will-because I know now,-it's only you I have always, always wanted. So Teela, will you marry. me?"

Teela said softly"I will Adam.-but not now-at the end of one year ,if you still want me I will willingly have you-you see, this a lifetime decision ,and if these new feelings we have for each other persist ,despite everything, I will marry you. So, Prince, ask me again…….after a year."

Chapter 7-the end-and they lived happily ever after

The wedding was held a year later in the ancient hall of the elders-it was one of the grandest functions Eternia had seen-security was unprecedented. With the permission of the SPIRIT of Gray skull, magic was used was additional security.

Adam waited at the altar, resplendent in his royal roes. An ermine trimmed cape around his neck and a crown on his head, every inch a crown prince.

To the strains of what most people felt was the most heavenly music they had heard, Teela, dressed in pure white, her red hair contrasting wonderfully with her dress walked down the aisle on the arm of her happy father. An impossibly long veil flowed behind her-an exquisite diamond tiara was the only ornament she wore. A large bouquet of her favorite flowers was in her hands .There was not a dry eye left when she reached Adam, who gently drew her to his side and they both turned to face the priest. At the end of the nuptials, Adam lifted the veil off his wife's face and kissed her on her lips, gently, for the first and only time in public. They both felt their relationship so precious to them, would only be demeaned by frivolous displays of affection in public In later years to come, their loyalty, fidelity and love for each other would become legendary, but this would remain the only public, physical demonstration of Prince Adam for his beloved wife.

Adam and Teela lived to have a long, happy, fulfilling married life-they were to each other what sunshine was to the sun, coldness was to snow, and life to spring. They had 6 children-

Reignor, the eldest child-became the next he man and the ruler of Eternia-dark eyed, dark haired, handsome.

Reyna-eldest daughter and Daddy's pet-blond blue-eyed and beautiful,-next sorceress of Gray skull

The twins-Franklin-the next man-at arms

Frances-next Captain of guard,

They looked like their mother-red hair green eyes and her spirit as well!!!

James dark eyes red hair-Chief of the royal Eternian air force,

Duncan, the youngest-dark haired dark eyed-Chief of the royal eternian navy.

All of Adam and Teela's children being as brave and virtuous as their parents-Skeletor finally gave up-one each of Adam and Teela was bad enough ,but 6 –well, he quit while he was ahead.


End file.
